A key challenge for a domain name registry that operates with registrars is understanding the registrar's business network. Many domain name registrars operate through domain name resellers, which may also provide hosting services. The activities of resellers may be of interest to various parties, including the domain name registry. For example, large resellers may later become registrars and take their domain zone with them. However, information on resellers that may foretell such actions may not be readily available.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems that can be utilized to provide insight based on registrar, registrant, hosting provider, and/or reseller relationships.